


Jubilee Line

by marsasf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Karlnapity, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Unknown Pining, References to Depression, Slow Burn, based on jubilee line, based on your city gave me asthma, dreamnotfound, dumb bets, dumb football boy, half of this was written before the beginning chapter was even drafted, implied substance abused, making out!, unrequited sort of, we hate men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsasf/pseuds/marsasf
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap & Karl, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	Jubilee Line

Everything happens for a reason. There are barriers around bridges for a reason. Cars have breaks for a reason. There’s a reason why Clay was the one to find George. There was a reason nobody stopped to help the boy who stood at the top of the bridge's barriers, balancing. There was a reason Clay saved him and nobody else.

“You know, there’s a reason nobody’s allowed up there.” No response. It surprised Clay, everyone wanted to be his friend and please him. But something about the person who stood above him felt like a challenge. Like cracking the man would be his goal for the rest of his life. “You wouldn’t die.”

“What?” The first words to be spoken from the other man's mouth, only because Clay mentioned death.

“The bridge isn’t high enough, you’ll probably just break an ankle and look like a pussy. If I were you, I would get down.” Clay knew it was harsh, he just didn’t know how else to deal with the situation.

“How do you know?”

“It’s basic physics, and I’ve tried it.”

“You’ve jumped? You? Clay Block? The star quarterback?” He put emphasis in his words, trying to show that he didn’t care that he was mocking him.

“Yeah, it’s shocking I know. I’m not just a pretty face, I’ve got a fucked up mind too.” Clay played a long he knew that it would catch the brit off guard, the only way to crack him.

“I bet.” Clay could tell he was flustered, speechless even, but why?

“Are you blushing? That’s pretty fucked up if you’re blushing after I pour my heart out to you.” He said trying to act offended, truthfully he was curious. The older boy set off something in his brain, something that made him feel alive.

“It’s pretty fucked up your flirting with me after crushing my suicide attempt,” Now it was Clays turn to be speechless. He wasn’t flirting, right? He couldn’t be, he was straight and barely knew the guy, Clay was just having fun.

“This flirting? You wouldn't be able to handle my _real_ flirting _._ Now Get down and maybe I’ll stop not-not flirting with you.” And so he did. Swiftly and fast, it looked like he had practice like it was something he did everyday. He finally hit the ground with a low thump before turning to face the blonde boy.

“You're pretty flexible, is this an everyday occurrence?” He smiled, he had a sudden burst of confidence encouraging him to continue with his teasing.

“Why did you do it?” The brit ignored his question.

“What?"

“Jump, why did you jump?” Clay was never asked that question, he wasn’t prepared. When he first got home after that incident he said the injury was from football practice. His friends knew better, when they found out they never asked any questions. They treated it like it was normal.

“Why were you going to?”

“That’s not fair-“ the boy pouted, trying his best to hide his smile, “-you can't change the subject to me!” Clay wanted to call him out on the fact that he had done the exact same thing, but thought it would make the other boy uncomfortable

“I was tired.”

“Of what? Being perfect? Anyone would kill to be you,” the brit thought he was nice, he thought this would be seen as a compliment.

“Yeah? And maybe I would kill to be you.” The other boy scoffed.

“My parents.” And for a moment Clay was quiet, thinking of his best course of action would be. He could ask questions about what he meant or change the conversation. “What?”

“That’s why. I-uh, they’re going through a rough patch in their marriage— if you can even call it that anymore. They’re three seconds away from divorce, and I know they are only keeping things together because of me.” It was that most he had spoken to the other boy. It was shocking yet slightly comforting to know the brit felt comfortable around Clay.

“What about siblings?”

“They’re way out of the house, with their own families it wouldn’t matter to them.” His voice cracked slightly, he tried to play it off by coughing.

“Friends sucked, girlfriend sucked even more, Mom died.” The action was repeated, blurting out random words with no context.

“What?”

“That's why I jumped, I was stressed out and thought there was no other choice.” He could already feel the pity radiating off of the other boy,

“Oh, I’m so-“

“Don’t be. Friends always sucked, and Mom was a bitch, she called the cops on me for skipping school once.”

“Ah, mommy issues huh?” Clay chuckled softly shaking his head, the brit wasn’t far off.

“Both maybe.” Another comforting silence blanketed over them.

“I’m a gymnast, the flips and the beams and shit that's me.” The cycle repeated, maybe it was easier for the brit to communicate that way, spontaneously. “That's why I’m so flexible, you can't be a gymnast without being able to move your body.”

“Ah, that adds up,” now the silence was awkward, “Do you want me to bring you home? My cars at the end of the bridge, we could al-”

The brit laughed, “No, I don’t think that would be a good idea. I’ll see you around, or not.” The brunet began to walk away, Clay assumed towards his house but he could never be certain. He didn’t want him to go, he had never clicked that fast with anybody like this. It was strange and unnatural, and Clay wanted nothing more than to chase after the boy and learn everything about him but he couldn't. So instead he would ask for the basic details.

“What’s your name?” he had called out, but there was no response. The boy either had chosen to ignore him or was too far away to hear him. He settled with the idea of both, it was more mysterious that way.


End file.
